swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Imperius
Darth Imperius was a powerful Force-sensitive Human male Dark Lord of the Sith who served as the leader of a cell within the True Sith Empire's Sith Triumvirate; the Reborn Sith Order. Born Tivan Morra, Imperius was the apprentice of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian during his time as Darth Nox, known to be one of the most wanted individuals to the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, whilst being one of the most prominent and mighty Sith in galactic history. Following his defeat on Hoth, Imperius was approached by the Arch Keeper, who corrupted him with the Rage Plague, turning him into the menacing juggernaut Tarkanas. Born to a wealthy family on Balmorra, Tivan Morra despised his parents for numerous reasons, leading him to unleash his rage by murdering his parents one night. During Sycthian's masquerade as the Sith Lord Darth Nox after the creation of the Reborn Sith Order, a Banite Sith organization, he took the orphaned Tivan as his "new" Sith apprentice, secretly training him in the arts of the Dark Side of the Force, allowing Tivan to adopt the Sith title Darth Imperius as he grew older. Arriving on Tatooine, Imperius found the young force-sensitive slave girl Jenera Ryku, capturing her owner and killing the enslavers, liberating Jenera and taking her as his own apprentice, training her to become the Sith assassin Darth Shayara. At some point after Sycthian's betrayal, Imperius met Makai-Haran, whom joined the Reborn Sith Order. Due to unknown circumstances, most likely due to their clashing ideologies, Imperius banished Makai from the Sith, her vowing to take vengeance. Years later, during the first conquest of the Fallen Empire, Imperius sent Shayara to create a ruse that would result in an alliance with the True Sith Empire, whom helped in temporarily defeating the Eternal Empire, including the presumed death of High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz. Three years later, Darth Imperius would come into conflict with the recently awakened Ascensional Empire, who sought to corrupt and conquer the galaxy under their own image, forcing Imperius to ally with Nullhiles, Chesa "Ny" Flare, and several other individuals to defeat this threat. Participating in many major battles during this new war, Imperius was present during the defeat of the Ascensionals and their leader Nova in the Battle of Yaara, and even had to face his former old friend Ragnar the Black, defeating him in a Kaggath. Unbeknownst to him, the war was a long-term plan orchestrated by his former master to weaken most of the galaxy. During the waning days of the Eternal War, Imperius witnessed the full return of his former master, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, and the birth of the sinister Callous Order. Fighting against this old threat, Imperius bore witness to his close ally Kranak betraying the Sith Empire, joining Sycthian's legion. Imperius dueled Sycthian during the Invasion of Dromund Kaas, but was beaten into submission. A year later, when Sycthian conquered the galaxy, Imperius' old student Makai-Haran returned, and after a fierce duel, claimed Kaas' throne. Together with his apprentice Darth Shayara and his acolyte Jes Umbr, Imperius engaged Sycthian and a new threat, Yana, on Odessen, leading to the Fallen Emperor's final death, Imperius at last gaining his vengeance. By 23 ABY, Imperius began to realize their alliance with the Jedi destroyed their former glory, and thus allied with the White Legion under Supreme Lord Spectre. His operations were ultimately exposed, with Imperius murdering his rival Makai-Haran in an effort to prove his point to the Sith. Shayara lost all faith in her master and dueled him on Hoth alongside Jes Umbr. However, Imperius survived and assumed the identity of Tarkanas, serving the Cult of Ancharus. Spreading forth the Rage Plague during the Ancharus Crisis, Imperius killed many and witnessed the full return of Ancharus in the Battle on Csilla. In the end, his ruse was uncovered by the Sith, and in a last ditch effort to convince his former allies of their errors, Imperius tried to replace Kaevos as Emperor, but was confronted by his former apprentice Shayara. Following a devastating duel, Shayara mortally wounded Imperius and escaped after Ancharus arrived, seeking revenge on Imperius for betraying him. Ancharus then unleashed his might and destroyed Dromund Kaas, Imperius embracing his demise. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born under the name Tivan Morra to a wealthy and contemptuous family on Balmorra, Tivan quickly began to despise his parents for their hubris, arrogance, and their act of abandoned him to focus on their business and private lives rather than taking care of their own only son. As a result, Tivan grew up alone, becoming cold and remorseless. Eventually, he would orchestrate the death of his parents by slaughtering them in their sleep after one of their many wealthy parties, promptly becoming orphaned. Decades later, Tivan Morra would eventually, through progress, become a renowned and influential businessman, working for Apsolon Industries. However, underneath his peaceful persona, Tivan remained cold and ruthless, seeking a way out of his current life, striving for power. This eventually became visible, resulting in Tivan getting fired off Apsolon Industries, leaving him unemployed and further affecting his inner emotions, enraging him. Over time, Tivan began to lose all hope for a better life, for a life of fulfillment and even thrill, and wasted most of his time in Coruscant's Underworld, lost without purpose. Meeting Sycthian During an uneventful day, not long after he was fired from Apsolon Industries, Tivan Morra was confronted by a mysterious hooded man, whom began conversing with Tivan. Exchanging their views about the Galactic Republic, both men agreed that the government was obviously corrupt and full of greed, leading to the masked man revealing himself to be an ancient Sith Lord known as Darth Nox, whilst in reality this was all a ruse set up by Sycthian, whom was masquerading as the Sith Lord. Finally thinking he had a way out of his currently meaningless existence, Tivan saw opportunity and a chance to gain power, to embrace his darkness through Sycthian. Thus, Tivan was convinced to join a new powerful organization that actually cared for the people in it, Sycthian ultimately taking in Tivan and corrupting him to the dark side of the Force, beginning a process that will make him become his Sith apprentice, training him in the ways of the Force and the dark arts of the Sith, ultimately anointing the man Darth Imperius years later, placing him in charge of his Sith cell, the Reborn Sith Order, which followed Darth Bane's Rule of Two. Becoming Darth Imperius Mastering several Lightsaber forms, and selecting Form VII Juyo as his personal favorite, Darth Imperius continued his servitude to Darth Nox, in reality the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, fulfilling his every wish and desire, leading to the destruction of the Reborn Sith Order's only known witnesses. During one of Darth Imperius' many tasks and assignments, he'd encounter the Galactic Alliance attempting to occupy an archeological site, filled with ancient Sith artifacts. Filled with rage due to this blasphemy, Imperius promptly struck down every Galactic Alliance solider, ensuring that even the last one receives a painful and humiliating demise. However, after the massacre, Imperius made sure that not one piece of evidence remained, leaving the scene bloodied and dirty, although satisfied. In the future, this would create an unhealthy relationship between the Galactic Alliance and the Reborn Sith Order, eventually dragging the New Jedi Order into this conflict. Finding an Apprentice After being trained by Darth Nox for many years, Imperius assessed that it was time for him to search for a new apprentice, one who could be taught the secrets of the dark side of the Force. Travelling across the deep void of space, he'd eventually land on Tatooine after repeated failures, marking the planet as his last hope. Learning that a Toydarian crime-lord called Uurak occupied a large connection of crime on Tatooine, owning many slaves that would be perfect to turn to the dark side, Imperius infiltrated the Toydarian's hideout, swiftly killing the whole crime family, shattering the connection. However, Imperius found a slave girl called Jenera Ryku, who was being tortured by Uurak due to her disobedience. In turn, Darth Imperius captured Uurak, and liberated Jenera from slavery, taking her in as his own apprentice, promising to teach her the ways of the dark side. Arriving on Mustafar, Imperius presented Uurak to Jenera, telling her that she must torture him everyday until his demise to successfully control her conflicting emotions, and achieve ultimate power. Following Uurak's death, Imperius anointed Jenera Darth Shayara, an enforcer and assassin of the Reborn Sith Order. Unfortunately, this was ultimately short lived, as Darth Nox, now revealed to be the ancient Immortal Emperor of Zakuul Sycthian, promptly betrayed them after he concluded that they've outlived their usefulness, abandoned them on Hoth and summoning a Force Storm to annihilate them. However, Imperius and Shayara managed to survive, vowing to have their revenge against Sycthian for his ruse and betrayal. Enter Makai-Haran At some unspecified point in time following Sycthian's, back then known as Darth Nox, betrayal, Darth Imperius, alongside his apprentice and enforcer Darth Shayara, met a force-sensitive female called Makai-Haran. Very strong in the dark side and a formidable combatant, Imperius decided to begin straying away from Darth Bane's ideals (the Rule of Two) and took Makai as a Dark Side Adept of the Reborn Sith Order, eventually giving her the title of Darth Neos. Now teaching Makai the arts of the dark side and other prominent Sith techniques and forms, Imperius took time instructing Makai in where he sometimes failed with Darth Shayara. However, ultimately, this led Makai to follow a path that rejected Imperius' beliefs. Due to this, a vast and long clash of ideologies, as well as other unknown factors in this conflict, eventually led Imperius to promptly banish Makai from the Sith. This didn't go so easily unnoticed, as Makai immediately declared her revenge, stating she would return to take over the Sith and fix what she thought Imperius broke within the Order. Begginning of the Eternal War Due to the return of the resurgent Eternal Empire, Darth Imperius tasked his apprentice, Darth Shayara to collect several artifacts that belonged to the long dead Sith Darth Marr, in hopes of finding a tracker that would locate the whereabouts of the Eternal Empire's headquarters. However, Shayara was tracked by the leader of the Vindictive High Lord Valn. In purist of her, Valn would duel Darth Shayara, before she managed to escape with Darth Marr's holocron, Valn stating that the Vindictive would indeed track her down. Arriving on Mustafar, Shayara handed the artifact over to Darth Imperius, who used it to open a map leading to Marr's ancient lightsaber, housed on Yavin IV. Calculating a hypothesis, Valn tracked down Shayara, and dueled her on the ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice, eventually causing Shayara to retreat. Darth Shayara returned to Imperius with Marr's saber, pleasing him on the success of his apprentice. However, Shayara was intercepted by High Lord Valn once more, resulting in her capture, bringing her to the True Sith Empire. In reality, this was a ruse set up by Imperius to assure a forced alliance with the True Sith, eventually leading into a meeting between the two factions, resulting in an alliance as Imperius predicted. This would come to play later when Kraven Voz attempted to invade Coruscant, but was foiled by Darth Kron and Ragnar the Black, leading to his presumed death, and the defeat of the Eternal Empire. Years with the True Sith Following the Assault on Coruscant, Darth Imperius officially joined the True Sith Empire, becoming one of their most renowned Dark Lords of the Sith yet. In 18 ABY, Imperius was instructing several other acolytes who were competing in an initiation test to become a new pupil of his.There will only be one winner, as the students duel each other - climbing the ranks until one is left. A Chiss acolyte Jes Umbr defies expectations by requesting to duel Imperius instead. Though initially caught off-guard, Imperius agrees to meet Jes on Dromund Kaas later. They met, and both ignited their sabers. In a heated battle, Jes was easily defeated by Imperius. To his surprise, however - Jes was taken on as Imperius' pupil - another adept of his. The two walked off toward Kaas City Citadel to meet the Sith Emperor himself, Apocalyptos. Three years after the defeat of the Eternal Empire, whom seemingly vanished from the face of the galaxy, Darth Imperius was notified of an emergency in a district of Coruscant, whom was being infiltrated by a mysterious android being. Arriving, Imperius would encounter the being Apsol, a mechanical being developed by Apsolon Industries designed to eradicate all force-users, and hunt down the Forcesabers. This further alarmed Imperius due to his past life working for Apsolon Industries, although he was able to sufficiently mask his anger. However, Imperius also noticed a Jedi fighting the machine, Sarah Sibria, whom was wielding the Dark-Arm Forcesaber. Intrigued, Imperius let Sarah fight Apsol for a few moments longer, before he intervened and took the fight into his own hands. With the droid adapting to Imperius fighting style, the battle ended in a draw, with Imperius injured. Imperius promptly destroyed Apsol with a force blast, and confronted Sarah, taunting her on how she's alive because of Imperius' intervention. Rise of the Ascensional Empire Dromund Kaas Crisis During 19 ABY, Darth Imperius would continue to study the inner-circle of the True Sith Empire, learning their offensive strategies, defensive tactics, philosophy, and furthermore. However, upon sending his apprentice Darth Shayara to assist Quai Septos in defeating a mysterious entity only known as the Absolution, Imperius' sights were set on a new enemy yet to reveal itself altogether. However, this new enemy was revealed to be an extremely powerful one, capable of great horrors. Command his apprentice Darth Shayara to recall the story, the two were interfered by the sudden arrival of High Lord Valn, Nullhiles and Chesa "Ny" Flare. Chesa explained that this new threat was actually the Ascensional Empire, a powerful organization responsible for the Absolution. During their conversation, however, the group was ambushed by a mechanical circular being only known as Nova, who overpowered the group in seconds, leading to their departure from Dromund Kaas. Eventually, the Ascensional Empire invaded the planet, led by a ship called Tancor IV. Although Imperius ordered Silas Bane's fleet, whom gained his loyalty after saving him from a skirmish set out by the rogue Shadow Army, it was not enough to stop the ship from completely dissipating the planet, transporting it into the Void. This greatly enraged Imperius, who vowed to avenge the planet by destroying the Ascensional Empire for good. Infiltrating Dandria To be added. The Ancharus Crisis Becoming Tarkanas .]] Following his defeat at the hands of Darth Shayara and Jes Umbr on Hoth, with Imperius seemingly killed when his shuttle exploded, Imperius crawled out of the crater made by the prior implosion, his skin burnt and a few of his limbs broken. Desperately trying to come out of the crater, Imperius attempted to survive until he was unexpectedly confronted by a mysterious hooded figure, who revealed to himself to be the Arch Keeper. Saving his life and using the Force to heal his wounds, Imperius was shown the "truth" by the Arch Keeper, the endless cycle of conflict between Light and Dark - Chaos and Order. Imperius stood up, warning the figure until the Arch Keeper corrupted Imperius using the Rage Plague, beginning his transformation into Tarkanas. Accepting his destiny as the savior of the Force and an emissary of the Cult of Ancharus, whilst gifted a relic of ancient past, the Force Scythe, Imperius remerged on Korriban after leaving a false trace on the planet so the True Sith Empire would keep running in circles trying to find him. However, on Korriban, Imperius was confronted by Darth Argus, which planted the seeds of their plan to overthrow the Sith Emperor Apocalyptos. Later, Imperius revealed himself to Darth Kron in his vision as Tarkanas, holding the same white-bladed Force Scythe from before as he seemingly transported Kron into Decidus. Warning him of the horrific future which has yet to come, Tarkanas struck Kron with his weapon, allowing him to fall into an endless abyss as his vision promptly ended, making him expect the worst. Manipulating the Sith After Exedra attacked the Galactic Alliance on Mandalore and was forced to retreat, he arrived again on Dromund Kaas, warning the True Sith Empire that they cannot stop what's about to begin. Just then, Tarkanas himself arrived within Kaas City Citadel, immediately engaged by Kron as he battled his allies, including Darth Shayara, Murphy Reed, Darth Argus and Pluto Janus. Beginning to overpower and outmatch his opponents, easily demonstrating his power, Tarkanas held them off until Kron entered his Bloodrage. Having enough, Tarkanas unleashed a series of powerful Force illusions onto the Sith Master, causing him to witness Dromund Kaas and him be destroyed. Awakening back in the Citadel, Tarkanas lifted Kron, taunting his efforts. Satisfied, he left with Exedra, now knowing the whereabouts of the Mask of Nullhiles, a relic he desires to complete the first expansion of the Cult's forces across the galaxy.. Personality As Darth Imperius Darth Imperius, since his ascension to the Sith, has always been a cunning, convening and confident individual, very well known as an esteemed seeker of knowledge and power amongst the True Sith Empire's ranks and as a leader of the Sith Triumvirate that governs the Sith Empire, led by Emperor Apocalyptos. Imperius was shown to have been very arrogant, leading him to sometimes underestimate his opponents and label them as inferior. He has also shown to be quite theatrical and philosophical, dedicating his time to study the arts of the dark side and the philosophy of the Sith Order, maintaining it's tradition throughout the True Sith Empire. Utterly ruthless in both combat and when pursuing his own goals and objectives, Imperius has been shown to never give up his vast ambitions, unless by rare change when it's absolutely necessary, or when it will help further his own agenda. Despite these traits, Imperius does indeed show great respect for his most esteemed allies, including Darth Kron and Kranak, and most challenging enemies alike, such as Vashii. When seeking to end the threat of his former friend Ragnar the Black, Imperius challenged him to a Kaggath, desiring to end their conflict in an honorable Sith duel of powerbases. Imperius holds a close grudge against his former master Sycthian, and sought out to end his reign of terror, even resolving to ally with the New Jedi Order in a combined effort to defeat the Fallen Emperor. Additionally to that, Imperius also views his former Sith disciple Makai-Haran as a rival, banishing her from the Sith Order due to their clashing ideologies. After she returned and defeated Imperius in a duel, however, Imperius gained slightly more respect for her, but in the end still views her as an obstacle he will cross in due time. Towards his apprentice Darth Shayara, Imperius remains a teacher and a guide to his Sith enforcer, and instructs her in the ways of the Sith and the dark side respectively. Despite that, Imperius does recognize his failures within his own apprentice, always seeking to push Shayara to the edge to further her hate and fury. To his second apprentice and acolyte, Jes Umbr, Imperius treats with a little more respect than his previous apprentice, but despite that always considers him an "Acolyte" rather than a formal apprentice. Imperius also has a great distaste for the Jedi Order and the New Republic, as well as other factions that have brought despair to the Sith Empire, including the Fallen Empire, the Ascensional Empire and the White Legion. As Tarkanas A being of immense hatred, rage and terror, Tarkanas seems to be one of the galaxy's most dangerous threats yet. Sadistic, relentless and completely cruel, Tarkanas personally leads the charge to spread the dreaded Rage Plague across the entire galaxy. Displaying no kindness nor empathy, Tarkanas focuses on brutally destroying his enemies one by one and making them grovel before his feet. He is known for mocking and ridiculing his enemies, seeking to break them both physically and mentally, notably when he did both during a duel with Darth Kron on Dromund Kaas, claiming his efforts to be "pathetic". Due to his immense telepathic abilities, Tarkanas often gloats over the fact he holds knowledge his opponents desperately try to keep secret, such as when he discovered the whereabouts of the Mask of Nullhiles from Kron. Powers and Abilities As Darth Imperius An incredible duelist and a master of the dark side of the Force, Darth Imperius has proven his worth as one of the most mighty and powerful Sith within the True Sith Empire. Notorious for his immense proficiency and skill with a lightsaber, Imperius became known as one of the most powerful Lightsaber combatants of his time, alongside the likes of Jedi Master Noman Karr. Imperius is a well-known master of Form II, Makashi, but is also a formidable user of Juyo and Soresu. Imperius was able to duel and best the likes of Celestial Jedi Master Neal Akem and powerful dark side entity Ragnar the Black and battle against his rival Makai-Haran, the two of them equally matched. Despite this, Imperius was defeated by his former master, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian during the Invasion of Dromund Kaas. Darth Imperius is an absolute master of the dark arts of the Sith, his power immense in the dark side. He is fully capable of launching powerful torrents of Force lightning at his opponents, demonstrate use of Force Rage and Force Repulse, and has favored the relentless ability of Force Slam. Furthermore, Imperius is also a masterful practitioner of Force choke, notably using it often to torture and subdue his enemies. Although not a master of it, Imperius also employed Force probing during interrogations. A seeker of arcane lore, Imperius additionally uses Sith artifacts against his unsuspecting victims, notably when he unleashed the Spark of Marr (an artifact which weakens one's control of the Force) against Ragnar the Black during their Kaggath on Geonosis. Despite his old age and excessive use of the dark side, Imperius learned to control most of it's side effects in order to repel chances of being disfigured, both physically and mentally. As Tarkanas Tarkanas is an exceptionably powerful being, mastering both the Light and Dark side of the Force respectively while learning the most deadly forms of Lightsaber combat. Holding immense mental Force abilities, Tarkanas is capable of beating his opponents through telepathy and telekinesis and is capable of conjuring completely realistic illusions, notably when he broke Darth Kron mentally through using the Force (forcing him to watch Dromund Kaas burn, slamming him through a planet and binding him in Decidus). He is also capable of using the Force without moving any of his hands, notably when he suspended both Kron and Murphy Reed in the air by just raising his head. He also has the ability to shoot deadly white lightning from his fingertips. Additionally, Tarkanas is also a master duelist like his ally Exedra, holding the fearsome and deadly Force Scythe as his primary weapon of choice. Completely ruthless with this weapon, Tarkanas uses his Scythe often to overpower his enemies in melee combat. Furthermore, he can also telekinetically launch his opponents using the Scythe, and is also capable of projecting white Force energy from it. Equipment Darth Imperius, as a Dark Lord of the Sith, is attired with traditional black Sith robes and is equipped with a crimson Sith Blademaster's Lightsaber. He has also come into possession of an artifact made by legendary Sith Lord Darth Marr, called the Spark of Marr, which can weaken one's control over the Force for a short, limited time. Imperius also has a personal flagship called the Assailant. As the emissary of the Cult of Ancharus known as Tarkanas, Imperius wore an Phrik suit of armor and helmet and was equipped with an ancient weapon called the Force Scythe that allowed him to vanquish his enemies and travel to the dreadful realm known as Decidus. After the Force Scythe was destroyed, Imperius ditched his suit's helmet and forged a white-hued Lightsaber as his new primary weapon of choice. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Sorcerers Category:True Sith members Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased